Her Rock
by Richasa
Summary: A story about Asuma and Kurenai from when he enters the 12 Ninja Guardians, and its events during his time there and after he returns.  AsumaxKurenai
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This is a story about Asuma and Kurenai before he went to the 12 Ninja Guardian, during his time there, and after...**

**I'm also very sorry if this spacing format is hard to read.**

* * *

**_He was going away. Not forever, but to her it felt like it would be. He was one of he few people left there to comfort her when her father was honorably killed during the nine-tail fox attack on __Konoha. She would miss him. He was her rock._**

**_The wind was slowly blowing in the village hidden in the leaves. A young man sat on a bench near a tree reading a questionable book. He is focusing intently on the book, but the nearing presence __does not escape him. A teenager probably the same age as he, was quietly walking towards him. Her crimson eyes piercing as the sun, yet gentle as the slow breeze around her. She slowly walked __towards him and opened her mouth to speak;_**

Hey Kakashi! Is it true that Asuma is leaving Konoha? _Asked Kurenai quizzically._

Yeah, why'd you want to know? _He replied boredly._

Ow, I have no reason just….why? _Even though they had just started talking she was starting to get annoyed because after all the trouble she had gone to to track him down, she knew that he may be getting ready to give her the run around, like he did to most people. _

Well I heard that he's been accepted into the Daimyo's Twelve Ninja Guardian, but you probably know the real reason for him leaving….. _He trailed off._

….because he's arguing with his dad. _Finished the Kurenai._

Probably.

How long?

What?

How long is going to be gone?

I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself. Besides, Kurenai, why do you care so much? Have a crush? _Inquired Kakashi._

Nnno! Its just he owes me….10 ryo. _Quickly stated Kurenai. She tried to hide the blush that she knew was slowly creeping up on her face, but she also knew that is was too late._

I see…, you know your blushing

No I'm not. Whatever, bye Kakashi. _Kurenai said as she left._

See ya. _Replied Kakashi. Finally he could get back to his book without anymore disturbances._

* * *

**_She ran as fast as she could to the one place she knew he would be. Training ground 11, the calm one by the river. She found him propped up against one of the wooden poles staring at the sky __with a cigarette lit in his mouth._**

You know smoking is bad for you lungs, you really should quit.

Oh, hey Kurenai, what'd you want. _Asuma looked up at the girl infront of him and tried to read her blank stare._

I just wanted to know if you really thinking about leaving Konoha, leaving your home, leaving….me. _She inquired cautiously with the slight hint of hurt in her voice.._

_Asuma let out a heavy sigh._ Yeah, I've been officially asked by the Daimyo to be apart of his personal guard for a while.

So how longs a while? _Quietly asked Kurenai_

A couple of years. _He truthfully replied._

So you wont be coming back to Konoha for a couple of years! _Kurenai flared angrily._

Sheesh don't be so loud. You're starting to sound like my mom. _Asuma said lazily._

Ow, I'm sorry. _She knew that somehow his mother, Biwako, had also been killed during the attack several years ago. Though she wasn't exactly sure on all of he details._

Well probably not several years straight. I know they let you have a week of leave every so often, and there are joint missions with Konoha shinobi's. He said, as if those words were suppose to make her feel better.

Well that doesn't make me feel any better. When are you leaving?

Tomorrow. _He stated calmly._

TOMORROW! _A million thoughts rushed through her head at once. Wait, so he leaves it to the last minute to tell me that he's leaving tomorrow._

Yes, I already said that Kurenai. To-mor-row. _Asuma replied equally as calm as before._

_She sighed in defeat._ So what now?

We can go on a walk. Why don't you meet me by the pond past training ground 24. _He knew that walks always made her feel better._

Deal. _She replied. Hopefully they could go stargazing one last time._

* * *

**_And so they did. There, near the pond, they talked and laughed and reminisced about old times, for a while everything seemed perfect and normal, like the universe was finally in its place. They talked about the end of the war and the loss and current state of close friends: Obito, who was killed at the Battle of Kanabi Bridge. Anko, who was still recovering from Orochimaru's betrayal. Shizune, who left with Tsunadae. Kakashi, who wakes up everyday with the initiative to protect Rin. And Gai who unfortunately was still Gai. They discussed about other people as well, themselves included._**

"I remember that time when we put inching powder in Hayate's forehead protector and Yagao spent the whole day trying to figure out what was wrong with him," _laughed Kurenai as they walked closer to the pond. With the old memories flooding back, Kurenai was sad because she didn't want to let go of them, she was questioning what the future may hold._

Yeah those were good times, I'm really going to miss them. _Sighed Asuma._

You know you don't have to leave. You don't have to go away to try to prove yourself to anyone, we all know that your strong and brave. _Her words were like a soft whisper on the wind, barely audible, but entirely meaningful._

I know that, but it's more complicated than that…. _No it wasn't complicated, he was sometimes just frustrated with his father. Who he felt didn't listen to him, or acknowledge him._

It doesn't have to be… _she whispered._

_He realized that they were so close, barely two inches apart. He took the opportunity, leaned down and softly kissed her._

_He looked at her eyes, which were questioning his decisions. Then suddenly he lost his footing and fell back into the tall grass that lay in the water._

Asuma….Asuma? Are you alright? _She couldn't see him, he suddenly fell back in the water, was he okay? She felt a something grab her foot and before she knew it, the hand was dragging her down into the murky water. She tried to scream but couldn't. Asuma was dragging her down into the cold opaque water._

Ha ha, I really got you there! _Amusingly laughed Asuma._

Asuma you, you, you,….. _She couldn't find the right words to respond to him._

I think the words you are looking for are; amazingly handsome guy, who has given you the opportunity to enjoy this refreshing water. _Asuma implied the words with a sense of arrogance which he barely ._

More likely the guy who's given me the opportunity to get wet. -.- Though I'll make the most of this. _Retorted the now soaking wet Kurenai._

_Splash, she threw as much water as she could on him for pay back._

So that's how it's going to be? _Asuma asked questioningly, he knew he was not going to wait for her to reply._

_He start splashing the water on her, and though this was childish, it was actually fun. Very few people got to see the open side of Kurenai, who could believe it or not, be fun._

_The moon and stars were so clear in the night sky as fireflies started swirling around them. The reality of it all seemed so mystical._

It's getting late, we should probably get home before someone sends out a search party. Said Asuma.

_Kurenai had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that we was right…. About the search party at least._

And you don't want to catch a cold on your first day of being a Ninja Guardian.

Don't remind me. _He said as for a moment he started regretting his decision._

_He helped her out of the pond and they started walking back toward Konoha. They could have ran or flew through the trees, but walking was a more scenic route, as they admired the stars._

Night Kurenai, promise to see me off tomorrow.

I promise, good night.

* * *

**_Asuma quietly crept into his house, going slowly, trying to not wake anyone._ _Suddenly the light turned on and he came face to face with an old man with white hair and brown eyes._**

What are you doing up so late Asuma? It's nearly midnight. _Asked the Sarutobi elder._

I was places… _Cautiously replied Asuma._

Hm, well you need to get some rest for tomorrow.

Wait, your not mad at me or anything. _Asuma inquired incredulously._

No, of course I'm not mad at you, it is not good for people to leave on a bad note.

_Bewildered and slightly confused, Asuma started up the staircase when the 3rd interjected:_

Besides, Kurenai is a very pretty girl.

_Asuma stopped dead in his tracks and wheeled around._

How did you know that I was with her?

Well….I saw it on my crystal ball.

So you were spying on us, _he said accusingly._

I don't control what the crystal ball wants to shows me. It's the crystal ball who shows me all. _Cited Sandaime indignantly implying that somehow the crystal ball was alive._

Well may be you should tell the crystal ball to mind its own business. _Asuma said stotically as he stormed out._

Well wasn't this a good conversation._ Sarcastically said Sandaime._

* * *

**_It was now morning. The air was cool and the grass crisp. There was a person standing near the entrance gate to the village. He was waiting for someone. He hoped that she didn't forget, because he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to her. Quickly a figure. A small figure who was running with all her might towards the gate, hoping to catch someone._**

Hi Kurenai, I was about to leave, thought you weren't coming.

Well you thought wrong. I promised that I'd see you off, remember.

I know just….

Just what?_ Kurenai inquired questioningly, like she dared him to tell her that even after all this time, he may not have faith in her. But she knew that that wasn't true. He trusted her completely. He was just covering up his emotions, actingly like he didn't care. Acting like most guys do._

Nothing, _he said ocquiredly,_ well I guess I'm leaving.

_He turned around to leave. But before he could, she was there pressing her lips up against his, where it stayed like that for several minutes. When they broke of she was breathing quickly and starting blush._

_In a soft whisper barely audible she requested a promise;_ Please promise that you wont die. Promise that you'll come back to me

I promise I won't die, and I will come back to you, you're my girlfriend. _Those were the only words that came to his mind._

Yeah, your closet girlfriend. _Kurenai smiled as she quietly laughed at that truth._

_With that he turned around and lept into the trees, leaving her with a faded smile. She stared at him back until it was no longer visible._

**_She made him make that promise because even though they were no longer at war, they were still shinobis'. Shinobis' whos villages and countries had enemies, and sometimes very powerful ones who wanted you dead. They were shinobis' who carried out dangerous to trivial missions to protect those around them. And Kurenai knew that any shinobi slated to protect any country's Daimyo was always at high risk performing high staked missions. She hoped that she wouldn't loose him, because he was her rock, the one that made her strong._**

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

**Okay so far I'm planning this to be 1-3 chapters long. I'll probably update it in several weeks depending on how lazy I am and depending on if I can actually figure out how to update chapters.**

**Please review because I need to know if the dialogue is smooth and if it flows well enough. To me, everything seems a bit scattered, clunky, and ocquired, but that's because I'm the author so _review please!_**


	2. Her Smile

**First of, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy :3. Also, hopefully you will see a change in my writing, upon request of several reviewers.**

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

* * *

_A teenage girl was racing through town with a scroll in one hand and a perplexed look on her face. An average bystander would say that she was just like every other young shinobi, a person with places to go and people to see. At this particular moment, that was the case. Right now Kurenai was in a predicament. She had just heard that Asuma was in town for a mission._

The thing is I've been dying to see him, but if I goes rushing to him will that make me seem clingy? Or perhaps he was with other members from the 12 Ninja Guardians when I go there, if I bursts in on that would it make the atmosphere ocquired and unprofessional?

Then a million scenarios started racing through my head, each one more ridiculous then the last. One even involved a explosive cantalope and a mariachi band from Mexico (where ever that was). Though the true question was who should I trust to confide my secrets and emotional issue?

"Gai?" "No, he would just start ranting about the power of youth."

"Anko?" "No, she would just laugh at me."

"Kakashi?" "Never, he would just hold this against me."

"Shizune is out of the question because she's of who knows where."

"Or maybe I should take to Suzume!," whispered Kurenai excitedly," wait, she's probably busy with paperwork."

"Okay, that's it, I am going to walk right up to Asuma and hold a conversation with him like a normal being." ranted Kurenai, unfortunately she was beginning to think that it was easier said than done.

"Okay, okay, excuses…..what have I got….coming up with excuses is difficult," she thought.

That's when it hit her,"Or maybe the reason I'm at the gate is because I have to hand deliver an important scroll to the leader of a town almost half a days over," for Kurenai right now was a rare face palm moment. She truly hated it when her composure was broken, which lucky wasn't very often.

* * *

_So, slowly but surely Kurenai made her way to the village gates, with an B level mission in her hand, and incidentally the place where she knew Asuma would be._

_Walking at a steady stride, Kurenai quietly exited the Konoha with Asuma nowhere in site. The opportunity had been lost. She began to tree hop **(AN-is that what jumping from tree to tree is called?)** because she still had to deliver that scroll, and she wanted to be back in Konoha before dusk. _

_There was a sudden break in trees where Kurenai saw a group of 10 people laughing. One figure stood out to her from the rest. He was a guy in a leather jacket twirling a trench knife. She had been so focused on those 10 people that she failed to notice the 2 that were coming straight at her. Before she could divert her course, the three had a head on collision. Kurenai was slammed downward. The momentum of the impact flung one of the two towards a tree, breaking it in half. The other was rocketed about ten feet up, only then to fall and land with a crack on top of Kurenai._

As the latter landed on the already intensely aching Kurenai, she let out a yelp.

By that time the 10 others had ran over to help the three up. And much to Kurenai's dismay Asuma was trying to help her up.

"Are you okay Kurenai?" Asuma asked with a quizzical expression as he pulled her up.

"Never better." Kurenai remarked sarcastically. Right as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted ever speaking them.

"This is just a great start at talking to your presumable boyfriend that you haven't seen in months," though Kurenai regretfully.

"Ow yeah, I'd like to introduce you everyone in the 12 Ninja Guardians." "Over there is Noriko, the girl who fell on you, and there's Chirku, the one who's helping her up, also there is Kitane, the one who hit the tree," explained Asuma. He then went on to point out and name the other eight.

When everyone was healed and on their feet, Noriko approached her with an apologetic look," where're really sorry about hitting you," she said," You see we were practicing a maneuver and didn't see you." "We really should have been paying more attention, sorry."

" Its okay," Kurenai replied," the fault is also mine, I should have been paying attention too."

"What are you doing here anyway Kurenai," questioned Asuma.

"Right, I have to deliver the scroll to Banaka," she responded as the whole reason she was here came flooding back to her.

"Well then I'll help you," Asuma said with a calm expression.

"No thanks, I think I can do it on my own," retorted Kurenai with a slight air of sarcasm.

"You think you can hm…..and how does that make you feel," he asked sympathetically.

"Wait what?" Responded a now confused Kurenai.

"Okay its settled I'll go with you since you aren't in your right mind after that fall…..no arguing," firmly expressed Asuma as he picked up the scroll," I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Before she could say anything they were already soaring through the trees headed for Banaka.

Unbeknownst to them Chiriku let out a chuckle because out of the 11 of them, he was the only one who knew what Kurenai meant to Asuma.

"You know that I am perfectly fine and that I can carry out this mission by myself," asked Kurenai.

"I have no doubts in you, I just wanted to catch up with you and this seemed like the perfect time," he replied matter of factly.

"Well I just thought that you spending time with the other members of the 12 nins."

"You really didn't think that they could replace you?"

"Of course not!" shouted Kurenai indignantly.

"You did," smirked Asuma.

"Shut up," Kurenai said as she lept ahead of Asuma.

In a the faintest of whispers you could hear Asuma say," Although I have met new people and made new friends, no one can ever replace you and your smile."

* * *

Omake- The Unfortunate True Story

"So," Chiriku interjected as he scratched his head," does anyone know which way it is back to Konoha?"

"Nope, Asuma was taking us there before he left with his girlfriend, remember." Stated Kitane blandly

"I'm sure if we keep heading west we will get there in several minutes." Replied Kazuma enthusiastically.

2 days later:

"Last time I check, Konoha wasn't in the MIDDLE OF THE DESERT!"

"You know one day we are going to look back at this and laugh."

"Or not."

_**Fin./End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Okay, I know it took me 2 ½ weeks to update, but I was busy. I really didn't like this chapter but I added it because I thought that there needed to be something between the first and last. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **Also the next chapter will include more of the characters we know and love. **And I do understand that the titles are very cheesy. So please review!**


End file.
